Angel Fallen
by PeanutFish
Summary: Itachi Uchiha always had everything under control. He ran the family company, looked after his little brother, and still had time for himself. That is until a car crash threatens to ruin everything Itachi holds dear and he is forced to feel things he never has before when the doctor saving not only his life but Sasuke's as well turns out to be a beautiful woman named Olivia Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**_So This is the start to my new fanfic! Now I'm still a bit iffy on it so any feed back on if I should continue would be much appreciated!_**

 ** _As always I own nothing but the OC Olivia and the idea that made me write this fanfic!_**

Chapter 1: Must be an Angel!

"Mr. Uchiha! Can you hear me?" Steel grey eyes pried themselves open briefly before closing tight again against the lights. The young male groaned in pain and at the sudden nauseousness.

"Mr. Uchiha? My name is Olivia Haruno. I'm a doctor at Konoha General Hospital. You've been in a car accident, can you tell me your date of birth?" Steel eyes opened again but this time stayed open. The male looked around him at the fast moving world in confusion then finally his brain caught the question thrown his way.

"June 9th 1990. Where's Sasuke?" Soft warm hands suddenly appeared on the young man's face making him flinch. A light was shone into his eyes quickly before it disappeared.

"We need to get him to the OR stat! Mr. Uchiha stay with me!" Steel met vibrant green for the first time before grey eyes slid closed slowly.

"We're losing him! Mr. Uchiha! Come on stay with me!" Darkness over took the young male as he was wheeled into an operating room and prepped for surgery. Vibrant green eyes closed briefly before snapping back open in determination. Olivia Haruno was going to save this man's life, even if the odds were stacked against her!

"Onee-san!" A flash of pink tackled Olivia as soon as she closed the door behind her. Petite but strong arms circled around her waist hugging her tightly. Olivia chuckled tiredly as she smoothed her younger sister's hair.

"Your home late Onee-san!" There was a playful tone to the accusation that was spoken to Olivia with a pointed finger. Olivia's mind flashed through the last eighteen hours of surgery she had just gotten through with. Thankfully she had gotten her patient to pull through in the end, but it was no easy task. Olivia sighed with a tired smile as she merely moved passed her sister and into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten, Sakura?" The smaller pinkette bounded into the kitchen with too much energy for it being three in the morning. Sakura shook her head before hopping up onto the countertop to watch Olivia. Said woman sighed with a shake of her head before opening the fridge. Getting to work Olivia quickly made a simple meal of rice and stir fried veggies and chicken.

"Wow! Thanks Onee-san!" Olivia chuckled as she sat down across from her sister to eat. Just as she was about to take her first bite there was an annoying beeping sound that started. Sakura's green eyes dimmed as Olivia pulled out her pager. With a sigh Olivia stood and took her food to the kitchen. She covered it and put it away before kissing Sakura's forehead and wishing her goodnight and leaving.

"Dr. Haruno! It's the younger Uchiha, he coded and is in the OR being prepped." Olivia flung her lab coat on and headed for the OR to yet again perform surgery on an Uchiha. This time though it would be Sasuke Uchiha's life in her hands.

Itachi Uchiha was always known as a calm person by nature. That was why he easily took over his father's company when his entire family had perished in a plane crash. Only him and his younger brother Sasuke had been unharmed due to not being able to go. Sasuke had come down with a terrible fever and Itachi had stayed behind to take care of him. When they had been told of the crash it was Itachi that had kept Sasuke together.

Now waking up in a hospital, alone and in pain, would panic even the most reserved person. Itachi was no different in this regard. He woke with a very painful start having just relived the car crash in his dreams. Steel eyes frantically looked around for a familiar face. Finding none Itachi's heart painfully accelerated as panic started to grip him. Sasuke had to be ok, itachi wouldn't know what to do without his little brother.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Itachi couldn't hear anything over the sound of his frantic breathing and erratic heartbeats. Nurses tried grabbing him and restraining him but it only made things worse. Until one voice finally broke through the chaos.

"Itachi!" He would know that voice anywhere, even if he had only heard it once before. His head snapped to the door and there she was, the angel from his blurred memories. Looking at her now in a clearer light and in less pain Itachi felt embarrassed for thinking her to be an angel.

Not that the woman wasn't as beautiful as an angel! Because kami was she beautiful. Long pink hair fell around her petite frame. She had the curves only a true woman could have along with supple cleavage, not that Itachi was looking! Lastly her vibrant green eyes stared right into Itachi's soul making him shiver.

"Out all of you!" The nurses around him jumped at the barked order and fled the room, bowing to the woman as they passed her. Itachi watched only the woman, though his brain still caught onto what else was happening around him. As soon as the last nurse was gone the stern expression melted off the woman's face leaving a softer more open expression. Itachi decided this only enhanced her angelic appearance.

"Now Mr. Uchiha, I understand your concern for your younger brother, but you cannot go putting yourself into panic attacks when you've only just woken up from surgery." The woman came and sat at the foot of his bed as she spoke. Itachi felt his face heat in shame so he looked away from the angel's….the woman's face. Itachi blushed harder once he caught his brain's train of thought.

"Fortunately both you and your brother have a guardian angel watching over you, because by all odds you two shouldn't have lived through the night." Itachi's mind supplied that _she_ was that angel, but he quickly shut it up before catching onto what the Doctor was saying.

"Sasuke is alright?" There was no hiding the hope that bubbled up in Itachi's chest at this thought. Only for it to burst seconds later when a grim expression suddenly was on the woman's face.

"He is stable for the moment, but it is hard to say if he will pull through the rest of the way after what his body went through in surgery." Itachi's head was spinning causing him to lean back into his pillows and stare ahead of him blankly. His little brother might not make it? After all they had been through the past seven years…

"You said he had been through alot in surgery… what happened?" The woman took a breath before looking Itachi in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat despite the situation.

"His heart stopped five different times." Itachi's own heart felt like it stopped at this news. His little brother...cute little Sasuke...had died five different times?

"I was able to bring him back each time, but there is no way of telling how that is going to affect him until he wakes up." She had done both of their surgeries? Itachi took a closer look at the woman before him. Under her vibrant eyes were dark circles and her pink hair surely was never this dull and flat looking. Itachi then noticed how skinny the woman seemed. She had literally worked herself to the bone it seemed.

"Dr. Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha is up and demanding to see his brother, what should we do?" Itachi released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Then his brain caught the woman's name, Haruno. It sounded familiar to him.

" _But Onii-san! Sakura Haruno is so annoying!"_ Ah that's why. Sasuke had a classmate with the same last name, Haruno. Could this be her sister?

"Well I guess you brother's do have an angel looking after you!" Sweet laughter caught his attention again and he focused his eyes back on Dr. Haruno. Her eyes were closed as she laughed in what seemed relief. Itachi's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Truly this woman was an angel fallen to earth because she was doing amazing things to his heart and they'd only just met!


	2. Chapter 2

"I need this taken out, along with these two chairs." Two male nurses grunted as they obeyed their pink haired boss. They hauled the two comfy looking visitor chairs from the room followed by the big wardrobe closet. Itachi sat on his hospital bed observing everything with slight confusion

"Okay everyone good job! Now onto the hard part!" Dr. Olivia Haruno smiled sweetly at her cute little underlings. Oh how great it was to be in charge! She could boss everyone around anytime things like this popped up. Olivia walked from the room with a smile on her face.

"Alright Uchiha up!" Sasuke Uchiha would never admit to being scared by a woman, but when his door went flying open and in stepped his Doctor, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. She must of known it as well by the smile that was plastered onto her face and the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Now Uchiha I believe I gave an order." Sasuke gulped at the scary edge to her voice and shakily got out of his bed. His legs wobbled and gave out shortly after he put his full weight onto them. A soft warm hand caught his left elbow and the other wrapped around his waist. Sasuke was enveloped by a warm blanket of cinnamon and apples that drowned out everything else.

"Easy there. Kai move the bed! Mei get the I.V!" Sasuke was thoroughly confused, but allowed himself to be guided out of his room and down the hall. A short three minute walk later Sasuke was nearly panting with the effort of it all, but he was stopped at room 450. The door was opened from the other side by the same male nurse that had moved his bed.

"Alright Uchiha I really had to pull strings for this so you better be grateful and shape up about your treatments!" The stern lecture has Sasuke nodding his head with confusion. What had she done that required that much effort? Sasuke was pulled into the room by the pinkette causing him to grunt in exhaustion.

"Sasuke." Only few people could identify the relief in Itachi's usual monotone voice, but Sasuke heard it immediately causing his head to snap up in Itachi's direction. Olivia stood holding the younger Uchiha while watching the emotions filling both of the Uchiha males. The moment was broken when the nurse had to bring Sasuke's bed in.

"Everything is set up Dr. Haruno." Olivia nodded and thanked the two nurses as they walked out. She walked Sasuke over to his bed and got him all settled in and hooked back up to the proper machinery. The past two weeks had been a struggle for the young doctor, but being able to see the two brothers reunited after such an ordeal made it worth it in her mind. Now maybe she could catch up on some sleep, and snag a few meals with Sakura while at home.

"Dr. Haruno we need you in the maternity ward!" The two brothers watched as the pinkette sighed heavily and walked off with a promise to check back in on them later. Itachi was thrilled to be able to actually see his brother. The updates he got from Dr. Haruno had been nice and had kept his anxieties at bay, but they paled in comparison to actually having Sasuke next to him.

"She's nothing like Sakura…" Itachi actually chuckled at his little brother's muttered statement. Though it was true, Olivia Haruno was a force to be reckoned with when she was set her mind on something. She had a heart that refused to stop caring about those around her and her over all easy going attitude made her a nice companion to have. From what Itachi had heard from Sasuke, Sakura Haruno was rather brash and over the top annoying. Then again Sasuke was only thirteen so he was prone to believe the whole population of girls in his school were annoying.

"Sakura, I'm home!" Olivia called out as soon as she entered the four bedroom house. She was beyond exhausted, but still wanted to try to squeeze in some time with her sister before falling into her bed for the night. Olivia made her way into the kitchen to start on a light dinner as Sakura made her way down the stairs.

"Onee-chan! How's Sasuke doing? When will he be back in school?" Olivia sighed and shook her head at her sister's one track mind. It was always like this when the young doctor came home as of late. Sakura ever since hearing about the Uchiha accident had taken to relentlessly questioning her older sister.

"Oh my day was great, thank you for asking Sakura." The younger Haruno blushed lightly while smiling apologetically at her sister. Olivia ruffled Sakura's hair which earned her a groan from the younger girl. Soon the food was done and the two Haruno siblings were seated at the table.

"Sasuke and his brother are recovering very well in light of things. I cannot say when Sasuke will be able to resume school, if I had to guess based on his recovery rate it would be another two weeks possibly more." Sakura sighed longingly at that as she played with her food. Olivia's keen eyes looked over her little sister.

"What has you so caught up on this boy anyways?" As expected Sakura choked on her drink nearly spitting it all over her older sister. Olivia laughed at her sister's blushing face as Sakura tried to clean her mess.

"I don't know, Onee-chan! He's Sasuke Uchiha, who doesn't like him?" Olivia frowned at her sister's response. Sakura clearly was only in love with the idea of Sasuke and not the actual person behind the name. Olivia sighed heavily and looked at her sister in a serious manner.

"Sakura, there is more to a person than their name and looks. Get to know the boy, really get to know him and then figure out if he is worthy of your love." Sakura nodded at her sister's sagely advice. Maybe her Onee-chan was right, maybe it was too early to decide who she was in love with.

"Tell you what, why don't you pick up all of Sasuke's school work and I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. You can visit with Sasuke while I work then we'll go out to eat after I'm done." Sakura perked up and was smiling a blinding smile at her sister. Olivia smiled fondly before she got up and cleared the table of their dishes. Sakura jumped up and offered to clean their plates before Olivia even reached the kitchen.

"Well I'm headed to bed. Make sure you remember to grab Sasuke's school work tomorrow okay?" Olivia watched her sister nod before she turned and headed to her room. The older pinkette showered and dressed for bed while mentally going over her check list for tomorrow. As soon as her head hit the pillow Olivia was out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to bring more updates to this story, but I can't make too many promises.**

 **-PeanutFish**


End file.
